Kaa
angrily through the rocky alpine terrain of Arizona. 8 weeks out of the zoo and the aggresive African rock python was irritable and hungry. Then he caught an all too familiar scent. Humans. He spotted some log cabins and cautiously made his way to them. Maybe he could get some food yet.Fae was a normal tRaydo slithered eenage girl currently on vacation in Arizona. It was her first vacation with out her parents. She thought she'd love being alone but to her surprise she was wishing for any sort of company. Fae sat on the floor of her cabin brushing her hair,Wishing for some thing else to do. "Some vacation.." she muttered under her breath. ---- Raydo slithered next to the closest cabins door. He flicked his tongue, smelling who was inside. Only one. Female. Young adult. Perfect victim. He started looking for a way in, tapping on glass surfaces, testing them.Fae perked her head up when she heard a low tapping sound. Mostly she was startled. "Probably just a stupid bird..."Finally on the other side of the cabin Raydo found a window that was cracked open. He pushed his snout in and started coming in. His large body forced the window open wider. Once all 48 feet of his body was inside he hid underneath a bed, waiting.Fae got up and put on her pajamas. "This place is too much like the shining.. But it's getting late and I should get some rest." She trudged along to the other side of the cabin, plopping herself into bed.Raydo felt his soon-to-be victim land hard on the bed. He would wait for her to relax more before he moved on her.Fae directed her attention to the open window."Thats odd."Quickly she got out of bed and closed it. Returning her attention to sleep she landed back on the bed and shut off the lights. Pushing her head into her pillow.Being a smart and cautious animal Raydo wouldnt just put this little girl out without examining her first. She might make a good play toy. But survival came before entertainment. He poked his head over the bed right in front of her head.She took a deep breath ,showing she was falling asleep quickly. Not noticing the snake examining her. Subconsiously she turned her body to the othe. Raydo's tail came from the other end of the bed and gently felt for her feet to start detaining her.r side letting her arm hang off the bed.She kicked her legs while sleeping at the sudden feeling.He pulled back for a moment, waiting for her to settle down. Once she did he gently siezed her legs at the ankles.Fae slipped back asleep, unaware that she was being bound.Raydo's tail quickly slid around her legs, bent on restraining her as quickly as possible.She lied perfectly still.... Moaning a little in her sleep.He now reached her knees. He noticed her moans and thought he could help keep her asleep. Coming over to her ear and whispered " What are you dreaming about my dear? Is it something nice?" He almost sang it."Yeah..." her speech was meerly a whisper."I'm swimming.....""Can you feel the water? Lapping against your legs, traveling up. Its nice isnt it." He made his body vibrate gently to simulate water. "Amazing...." Still believing it was a dream she simply enjoyed it."Yes it is. Just let the water claim you. Warm and soothing." he whispered. He had reached her stomach and kept going up.Fae relaxed her body more listening to his words. Everything was being channeled into her dreamIs the water warm?" Her body heat radiated back off of his body, heating her up in turn. He had reached her chest now, gently rubbing against her .She moaned something out that could probably be translated into a yes."Tell me... what is your name young one..." he whispered quietly. He left her one arm over the side dangling and went up to her shoulders..bianca..Such a pretty name... for a pretty girl..." He now went around her neck but kept going slowly over her face.She blushed in her sleep. "Thanks..""Your welcome... would you like some company... you seem sooo lonley..." He covered her mouth and eyes lightly. i would.."Thats good... because tommorow you will have a guest... a special guest..." He contiued until only her nose, hair and toes protruded from her scaly cocoon. 'who.?" .Me" he said both soothingly and menacingly. After that he pulled the slack from Fae's cocoon, just to restrict movement. "Now go to sleep and youll meet me when you wake up.". 'ok..'After that he went to sleep with his oblivious catch. In the morning he would decide if she was food or fun. Either way, he won. The sun beamed in thru the window. Slowly Fae was awekining. Occasionaly wiggling her body. Raydo felt her move and woke up. He uncovered one of her ears so he could speak to her. "Do you think its time to wake up Fae?"Fae opened her eyes sleepily.. "What...?" Suddenly she became panic striken. She was face to face with a huge snake.. Her body trembled. 'Y-your a snake...! Reacting on pure instinct she began thrashing about but to no avail. "Why are you afraid Fae? Have I done anything to hurt you?" He started to massage her gently to calm her down."N-no.." Her body relaxed a little. "It's just not every morning you wake up in the coils of a huge talking snake..." "I understand completely. Its only natural to be afraid of such a powerful... predator. But how do you feel now?" This girl didnt seem like something that should be snuffed out. "A little better I guess. Could you at least tell me your name though.." "Its Raydo. It means colorful predator. Do you think Im colorful?" He showed off his color patterns. "Wow you really are good looking..""Why thank you. Now what do you think about the predator part?" He stiffened his muscles around her, showing her how much firepower he had at his disposal. "Hehehe the predetor part is very cool as long as I'm not the prey..' She gave out an uncertain laugh. ---- "That depends. Do you know if there is anything else around here to eat?" He said seriously but not threatening. He liked this girl. "Depends what you like to eat.... I've barely been here so I dont know much about the restraunts.....But thats probably not what your getting at is it...""Well wouldnt you be hungry if you hadnt eaten in 8 weeks?" he asked almost if he wanted sympathy."I'd probably be dead...Couldnt you go find someone who's already dead or something. I dont want someones blood on my hands..." I didnt say it had to be a human. Otherwise I probably wouldnt be talking to you right now. Id prefer an animal. But Im not picky." He moved his head closer to hers to show he was serious "Oh alright then... Wow you really had me worried there. Well there is a farm pretty close to here. I'm sure you could get something there as long as you dont get caught." "Thats a relief. I would feel bad having to eat such a cute little girl. I think Ill help myself." He started to slither away from her, letting her body go. He began moving toward the front door. Her body was frozen from the realization of what just happened.She waved slightly."Have fun..." He turned back and said "Oh I will. Want me to bring something back for you?" "No I'm fine...Really." "Okay. Ill see you in about an hour... Fae." He started toward the door again."Bye." Once he exited the cabin she put her head down in relief.Raydo followed a scent until he found a paddock with sheep in it. Yummy."Well at least if he eats something there he wont want to eat me... Better call Mom so she doesnt get worried about me being by myself." Fae called and told her everything was going swimmingly. Then she sat on the sofa ,never bothering to take off her pajamas."Thats it. Just a little closer." A sheep was almost within striking distance. BAM! "Get away from my sheep you ugly freak!" A large man with a double barrel shotgun aimed at Raydo. But before the man could take aim Raydo was already gone, heading back to Fae's cabin.Fae was reading her book which was causing her to space out. Completley oblivious to the world around her.Raydo quickly slithered into the house and over to Fae, wrapping his tail around her ankles. "Who was that awful man!?"Startled she looked at him. "It was probably the farmer...So I'm guessing you didn't get anything to eat then..." "No..." he said sulkily. "Now where can I get some food?" There is a pretty secluded pasture around here. It has alot of sheep and theres never anyone guarding them.""Are you sure? I almost got shot! How do I know youre not just trying to get rid of me." He gripped her tighter. "Jeeze why would I do that. I'd rather have you fed anyway. Even if I was trying to get rid of you I'm sure one bullet wouldn't kill you." Fae gave him a look of complete seriousness. "I'm just saying I've never seen anyone at the pasture I'm talking about. It's usually just a bunch of sheep." He eyed her warily. She was brave, he gave her that. "Alright Ill trust you. But Im going to stay here until things cool down." "Thats fine.." She picked up her book and began where she left off. "You can make yourself comfortable if you'd like..." The casualness she showed toward him was infuriating, but also impressing. He kept his hold on her but not painfully. He decided to go to sleep for a short time. Glancing over from her book she noticed he had fallen asleep. This caused her to let out a small sigh of relief. She had been trying to act brave so he couldn"t take advantage of her fear. Touching her forehead she noticed she was sweating.Most likely from being nervous or fear, probably a combonation Raydo continued to sleep but kept a firm grip on Fae. Didnt want her going elseware to do anything mischiefous.Fae had a hard time feeling comfortable while Raydo kept his grip on her.Occasionally she would try to turn her body to semi comfortable positions.He subconciously felt her discomfort and vibrated his body gently. Suddenly she felt him begin to massage her. Slowly she leaned back and enjoyed it.His tail creeped further up her legs, spreading the sensation.Against her better judgement she began to close her eyes. Slowly falling asleep.Raydo's tail traveled up further still until it was at her thighs. Now that she had fallen asleep. She wasn't noticing his tail creeping up her body.After a time his tail reached her armpits and moved over her arms and to her neck. Her arms were still free. Raydo was oblivious to his actions right now.Fae slept , just as oblivious as Raydo was to his actions.He softly stroked her face with the tip of his tail. He was hardly aware of this. But his subconcious was more benevolent. She sighed in satisfaction. It felt so nice.He started to wake up slightly. What was she sighing about?She continued sleeping, unaffected by the fact he had woken up slightly.He looked up at her to see what was happening. He saw that he had completely enveloped her and was giving her a comforting massage. What was he doing?!Her head flopped back as she snored lightly.This shouldnt be possible. He would only do that for someone he cared about. He had always considered himself a cold hearted, faceless killer. He never cared about anyone. "Why are you so comfy?" he wondered aloud."Hmmm.." She opened her eyes. "What are you talking about?"